The Last Straw
by HadriantheKneazle
Summary: They won't know what hit them. Alfred's had enough of their crap! Anyone who gets in his way will pay! M for swearing and other things not for children!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just wanted to try something new.

Chapter 1 : Don't lie to him.

Alfred sat in the meeting room with his brother at his side. Poor Matthew, he thought nobody noticed him. Oh,but Alfred had noticed his beautiful twin brother. His golden locks, amethyst eyes,the most beautiful man alive. Yet he wasn't allowed to touch him after 1812, Matthew tried very hard to avoid Alfred. He couldn't allow that, so Alfred took every opportunity to be close to his brother. But back to the meeting, same damn yelling from England and France with China's input as well. Alfred turned his attention to a sheet of paper with a sketch of Matthew on it. "Hey, Alfred what're you doodling?" Alfred gave his brother the sincere smile reserved for him,"It's a secret project Mattie! No you cannot see it! Matthew huffed and looked at his bear Kumajiro.

The meeting ended early since Germany's frequent migraine came back. Alfred told Matthew goodbye and took a cab back to the hotel. The first thing he did was change into huge white sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Hell that's much better!" He contemplated calling Matthew but vetoed that idea quickly. His cell buzzed and he checked to see the caller id. " I really don't feel like going out tonight Iggy! I'll see you-." England's voice was hoarse and filled with pain. "Al, I-I really need your h-help." Alfred heard England choking back sobs and rushed out of the hotel."I'll be there soon just hang in there." He said trying to soothe England. He hung up and used a Gps app to find England's phone. " Thank God for fucking technology!"

He arrived five minutes later and started searching for England. " England? Arthur? Artie where are you?" A small whimper coming from a human sized lump in front of him stopped him in his tracks. " Arthur? Oh please God no!" He rushed to the smaller man's side and lifted him bridal style. Arthur's face was streaked with tears and his eyes were a dull green without their usual spark. Arthur smiled softly at Alfred before he passed out. " Who the hell did this to you Artie? Why? Why my Arthur?" Alfred carried Arthur into Arthur's house and set him down on the sofa. He braced himself for the worse before he removed the remains of Arthur's shirt. " Fanfuckingtastic..." The cuts on Arthur's chest forced Alfred to think of anything Arthur had been put through in that alley. The worst thought chilled his bones and he held his head in his hands. " Anything but that," Alfred took one of Arthur's hands and held it in his," I promise Artie the person that dared harm you will pay."

(Arthur's Point of View)

Arthur woke in the morning to pain and breathe on his hand. He sat up as far as possible without injuring himself further and sawAlfred kneeling next to him holding his hand. The memories of the next before flashed into his mind and he growled in anger. How could he be so weak?! Especially around America weakness wasn't allowed. He needed to be strong... h-he could act like nothing happened maybe play it of as a nightmare. Yes it was only a nightmare. The small hope that it had only been a nightmare lulled England back to sleep.

(Back to Alfred!)

Alfred woke up smelling smoke. " Wha-? What the...," he blinked a few times before his eyes widened," Arthur are you in the kitchen!?" The male in question yelled something that sounded like a 'Yes'. Alfred stood off of the floor and walked into the kitchen. Arthur stood over the stove burning eggs humming a tune. " You finally woke up! Sit down! I made eggs and bacon." Alfred obeyed and watched Arthur set the food onto the table before sitting down himself. " Arthur aren't you hurt or-"

" No! I'm fine! Eat!" Alfred knew something was up but he'd see where this charade was going. He laughed his cheerful laugh and began eating. He'd noticed the remains of the shirt were gone and England moved around well for an injured man. But that damn inkling of worry wouldn't leave him alone.

Alfred set his fork down and gave Arthur a serious look. " Arthur what happened to you last night, and don't lie to me!" Arthur just smiled and shook his head cheerfully eating his food. " I don't know what you're talk-"

'THUMP!'

Alfred's fist landed on the table startling Arthur and he looked at Alfred fearfully. "Arthur... I said. Don't . Lie. To. Me!" Arthur focused on his plate instead of the furious man before him. Alfred walked around the table to Arthur and slapped him. Arthur fell on the floor from the force of the slap. " Alfred? Why'd you do that?" Alfred didn't answer he only straddled the other man and kissed him. " Al-! Mphm! Gerroff me you tosser!" Alfred ignored him and ripped Arthur's shirt open. " No! St-Stop you bastard get off of me!" Arthur struggled even harder when he realized what Alfred was doing.

" You enjoy this don't you Arthur?" Arthur tried to hold a sob back but one escaped and he struggled more trying to get out of Alfred's grip. " No! Please Alfred d-don't do this to me! Please!" Alfred pulled Arthur's pants down and grinned lecherously. " Will you tell me the truth now Arthur?" When the smaller male shook his head Alfred shrugged and removed Arthur's boxers. " No wait! I'm sorry! I'll tell you!"

" Too late beautiful. You took too long but I'll have mercy."

(Arthur's Pov.)

Why? Alfred? My sweet little boy... I drove him to madness. Alfred how could you? I can't bring myself to hate you. I think I'm safe. It's just I wanted to push him. To test the limit. I'm a fucking IDIOT!

When did he become so cunning, calculating and sadistic? Who made him this way? How could I not see the signs?!

" Look at me Arthur," he says in that no nonsense tone. I just can't bring myself to look at him. "ARTHUR!" I curl into a little ball whimpering and begging. Two warm hands lift me off the cold tiled kitchen floor. He pets my hair slowly and comforts me. I care for him. He saved me. He cares for me. Why else would he comfort me? I love him. I love him. I-I can't see! What's happening? Alfred?! No! Why can't I breathe? Somebody? Save me...

AN: I feel horrible but I need to clear my head! A little bit of a broken Arthur right at the end. Sad huh? I'll give a cookie to anyone who knows what happened at the end!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Dear, littlered thanks for being the first reviewer this is for you!

Chapter 2: Don't hurt him

Alfred stared down at the unconscious Arthur with a glint of sadism in his eyes. Arthur would make a wonderful substitute for Matthew. But instead of amethyst Arthur's eyes were emerald green. Alfred lifted the smaller male up and walked into Arthur's bedroom. Alfred shuddered in sadistic glee when he remembered Arthur's tear streaked face. Yes Arthur would do nicely until he had Matthew writhing under him.

He washed the dishes and walked back to his hotel locking Arthur's front door behind him. He took a small detour into a park and sat on a bench watching children play. A small boy with a sailor suit on caught his eye. The child was a miniature version of Arthur right down to the eyebrows. He hid his overly happy smile and waited until the boy left before standing and following him.

( Sealand's Pov)

I don't stop to turn around. Is that creep still following me?! I don't let him know I sense him after all if I want to be a country one day I cannot be weak. I am after all the great nation of Sealand!

I finally get fed up and turn around to face the creep, only to realize I'm backed into a corner. "Fucked up eh kiddo?" He says chuckling. I shudder there is something wrong with this man but I can't tell what it is. " No I didn't! Why are you following me you creep?!" He pouts walking closer until I see the whites of his eyes his sadistic glance at me is disturbing. It's a predatory look one of hunger that makes me feel dirty. The strangest thing is, is that he doesn't even look an day over 17 and that is the scariest part.

" Please just let me go home I need to see my family!" As I say this I think about my mama and papa, Tino and Berwald respectively. I know what pedophiles are and what they do to children, and the look this man keeps giving me makes me think he's one of them. " Wh-what're you gonna do to me?!" I shriek the last part and hold back the river of tears that I want to cry. I must be strong I can't let him scare me!

" Awww," he coos sickeningly," is the little boy scared? Don't worry I won't hurt you... Much"

I backed up as far as possible until my back hit the wall. This was not a good situation to be in at all. This creep was either going to kill me, rape me or both. " Please don't hurt me mister. I won't scream I promise!"

He chuckled and brushed his knuckles against my cheek. He tilted my chin up to look at him," Hold still this won't hurt a bit little one." His hand reached for my neck and wrapped both of his hands around it. My eyes bugged and my vision darkened. The last thing I heard was him saying something unintelligible.

(Alfred's Pov)

" I will give you anything you want just don't fall for me." He passed out in my arms and I took him to Arthur's house ignoring any strange looks from passerby. It's none of their fucking business anyway. I unlocked the front door and walked inside the house. "Alfred? Are you back?" I put up my poker face and set the child on the couch. " I'm home Arthur. Did you miss me?"

I walk into the bedroom to see Arthur sitting up in bed. I walk to his bedside and stroke his hair. He purrs in delight and I scoot him over and get into the bed. " I missed you a lot Al, kiss me?" I obey and kiss him deeply, moaning at the taste of his lips. Hell, if Arthur tasted this good,then Matthew should taste better. He pulls back suddenly and I fall on top of him. Was I straddling him?! " Alfred I need you, NOW!"

I chuckle and capture his lips again unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Damn even if he was scarred he was still fucking beautiful! I cup his crotch and he bucks up into my hand. "Ngh, Al don't stop please." Okay that finally broke my resolve, I'm fucking him right now. " Eeeeep!"

Oh shit, I forgot about that fucking kid. Okay this is seriously awkward right now.

(Arthur's Pov )

Arthur looked towards the door with lust-filled eyes and snapped back to reality. " P-Peter? Why are you here?" Arthur groaned and watched the gob-smacked boy. Alfred stood up off of him and walked towards Peter who backed up slowly. Alfred grabbed for Peter and picked him up by his collar.

(Peter's Pov)

I'm dead I just know it. This bastard is as strong as an ox which in my case isn't a good thing. When I walked in here and saw him laying on top of Arthur I screamed. I don't want to die. I'm scared mama, papa.

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred shook Peter just to scare him into submission. " Why are you up do you want me to hurt you?" Peter shook his head rapidly and looked in Arthur's direction. Alfred set Peter down next to Arthur and checked his pockets. He pulled out his pocket knife and cut a tiny incision on his finger. The cut healed instantly and Peter stared in shock.

" Come here Peter let me test something." Peter walked over hesitantly and held his hand out to Alfred. Alfred cut Peter's finger and watched it silently for a minute. He then grinned and ruffled Peter's hair. Twenty minutes later, Alfred had dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and hailed a taxi back to his hotel.

On his way inside he ran into France who motioned for Alfred to follow him. Alfred followed the man into his hotel room and once the door was shut Francis shoved him onto the bed. " Hey! What the fu-." Alfred's protest was silenced by the elder man's lips on his own. Oh hell,what did France think he was doing? His musing was cut short as Francis had stripped him naked whilst he'd been thinking. " France get off of me!"

The man shoved Alfred's shirt into his mouth and tied his hands together. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckkity fuck! He was completely trapped and at Francis' mercy. Alfred wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. He hadn't done it the first time and sure as hell wouldn't now. The pain of being ripped in two stayed while the man above him grunted in pleasure licking the traitorous tears leaking from his eyes. After an hour Alfred and the man were in the bed. The man snoring after the disturbing deed he'd just committed and Alfred slowly got up off the bed. He had figured out it wasn't Francis when the man didn't stop when asked to because Francis may have been a pervert but he wasn't a rapist.

Maybe just a pedophile who couldn't find a little boy and had to settle for an older pick. Hell, he was sore but the bastard just took his virginity and now he has to die. He grabbed his pocket knife and sliced the son of a bitches neck. Alfred made it into the lobby covered in blood and sweat before passing out in front of the door. " Sir are you alright? Sir stay with me I'm going to call an ambul-"

AN: Hey don't kill me it's my birthday. Oh yeah Littlered get an account so that I can bother you!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello! New chapter fresh out of my insane little mind! Enjoy.

Chapter 3 : Don't touch him

Alfred woke in a white room with beeping machines surrounding him. Well done nutjob, they are probably thinking you are gonna try and commit suicide now! Why did he have to be raped? That son of a bitch got what he deserved though so everything was okay in Alfred's little fucked up world. The door to his room opened and the doctor walked in. Okay Alfred act scared, confused and blame what happened to you on yourself. " How are you feeling Mr. Jones?" Alfred put on the best scared face he could manage and whimpered softly and when the doctor walked closer he attempted to back away. " Why did that happen to me mister?" Good job Alfred make yourself seem weak and vulnerable.

The doctor peered at him with sympathy in his eyes. " This happens to many people and we are going to bring the police in to question you alright?" Alfred nodded and waited until the doctor returned with the policemen. They were both taller than Alfred and they pulled two chairs up to his bedside. " Alright we are going to ask a few questions and we want good answers. First, how old are you kid?" Okay time for a lie maybe he could pass as a 16 year old? Yeah he looked smaller than before the rape and he had a youthful face anyway.

" I-I'm 16 mister a-and why did this happen to me?! I didn't mean to be a target I was just going back to my room, and-and!" Damn it! He had started to hyperventilate and the policeman who had been questioning him had begun to stroke his hair in an attempt to calm him down. " Okay, buddy I know this has to be hard on you but only two more questions and we'll leave you in peace. Second question, do you know who that man was?" Alfred shook his head and grinned internally, those suckers they believe everything he tells them. " Last question, what happened before you stumbled into the lobby?" Okay what happened he couldn't remember much.

" I think after he," Alfred takes a deep breath and one of the officers gives him an encouraging smile," raped me. He had fallen asleep and so I took out my pocket knife and I murdered him in cold blood. I didn't know what else to do so I went to the lobby to get help and... I killed somebody. I actually killed a man!" He began to laugh hysterically and the officers stared at each other for a moment before standing and walking out the door.

It took the doctor and nurses around three hours before he calmed down and had to be released from the hospital. They put him in a cab and was driven to Arthur's house. Alfred walked in the door and earned an armful of Arthur sobbing hysterically into his chest. " Where'd you go?! Peter and I were worried sick about you!"

(Arthur's Pov)

Alfred held him silently as he sobbed and stroked his hair fondly. " I needed to go to my hotel room love that's all." Arthur could see Alfred was lying but decided not to say anything after all that's what people who love each other do right? Let their lover have space so that when they were together again they'd want to stay with them. Peter walked up and Alfred set Arthur down to hug Peter. " Did you miss me kiddo? I hope I didn't make you worry." Peter didn't respond, he only hugged Alfred as hard as possible. What a nice little family maybe Peter didn't want to go back to Tino anymore because Arthur wouldn't mind being his mama.

(Peter's Pov)

Peter liked Alfred more than Berwald who still scared him half to death most of the time. He was nice to Peter and didn't make him do chores or anything! " I love you Alfred." After Peter said that Alfred threw him into a wall chuckling. Did Peter say something wrong? He didn't mean to if he did. Alfred stalked towards him and picked him up off the floor. " Say that again Peter. I didn't quite hear you." Peter stared into Alfred's cold, calculating eyes and shook his head.

" Not gonna tell me eh? Well if you don't I'll kill Tino and Berwald and force you to watch me kill them. So are you gonna tell me yet Peter?" Peter's eyes widened in shock and horror. " I said I love you!" He doesn't fail around when Alfred's pocket knife comes into view and he doesn't scream when the man gouges his eyes out slowly and painfully. He can't because he wants to become a strong country when he gets older.

Peter is thrown onto the floor and a piece of cloth is put onto his empty eye sockets. The hands aren't Alfred's so they must be Arthur's hands because they are delicate and when he reaches out to hold one the hand isn't pulled back. Peter still loves Alfred even after the abuse he receives for the rest of the week and even when objects are thrown in his direction. He loves him even when Alfred begins to rape him, maybe he is a broken toy to Alfred. A little eyeless doll that loves it's master.

(Arthur's Pov)

Arthur cares for his lover and child very much. The only problem is that Alfred won't allow them to touch him anymore. So Arthur decides to confront him about it. " Alfred I love you! Why can't you understand that you selfish git!" Alfred's chuckles echo throughout the house and they send chills up Arthur's spine. " Is that any way to speak to the man you say you love and cherish?" Arthur is fed up with Alfred's bullshit and slaps him.

The smaller male knows something is wrong when he is crushed to Alfred's chest. A drop of water lands on Arthur's face and looks up to see Alfred sobbing silently. " I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry Arthur!" Arthur kisses his eyelids and the two males fall asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

AN: Thanks for reading! A bit of a happy ending but not much.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dear people reading this story, I allow any kind of review just review for Pete'a sake!

Chapter 4 : Don't Break Him

Alfred left in the wee hours of the morning and flew to Canada. When he arrived in the airport he practically jumped off to escape the creepy women who'd been eyeing his ass. Alfred rented an SUV and drove the one hour drive to Matthew's home. He sighed thinking of his beautiful twin. Maybe he could make his twin see him as more than a bother.

He leapt out the car door with red roses in hand and walked up to the door. " Mattie open the door! Mattie! C'mon dude open the do-!" Matthew opened the door only wearing a bathrobe. " Mattie let me in!" Matthew sighed and shook his head." Now isn't a good time Alfred you've gotta leave." Alfred cocked his head to the side like a little puppy." But why Mattie I came to give you some flowers and to tell you I lo-"

" Oi, Birdie come back to bed! I wanna finish what we start-" Prussia walked up beside Matthew and kissed the top of his head. " America Dude what's up?!" Alfred dropped the roses and backed away slowly. Tears streamed down his face and he drove away leaving Matthew and Prussia to wonder what happened.

Damn Gilbert to hell! Matthew and Gilbert need to go straight to hell!

(Matthew's Pov)

Matthew watched his twin drive away and turned his attention to the red roses on the ground. He reached to pick them up but when his hand could touch them they turned to dust. Matthew couldn't forget his twin's tear streaked face and began to cry himself. What had Alfred been trying to say to him before Gilbert interrupted him? The albino man behind him held him close to his chest." It's okay Birdie. He's strong he will get through it."

(Alfred's Pov)

Alfred crushed any feelings he'd had for Matthew into dust. He could learn to love Arthur since the smaller male had stuck by him even with all of the pain he had caused Arthur and Peter. Oh god Peter he had hurt the child beyond repair, he was blind and broken. Alfred punched the steering wheel in anger. His cell began to ring and he checked the caller id. Matthew was calling him? He answered if only to hear what his twin had to say. "Al! I wasn't sure you'd answer but all I have to say is I'm sorry!"

" Don't give me that bullshit Canada!"

" I-I'm not Alfie. I'm sincerely sorry!" Alfred laughed humourlessly and Matthew sighed.

"I was going to tell you I love you Canada. I can see my feelings aren't returned. I've destroyed any feelings I may have had for you, Goodbye Canada." Alfred hung up before Matthew could utter a response worth a damn.

The flight to America on the private jet took what seemed like a lifetime. Waiting for him when he got home was an empty, cold, lifeless place. " Home sweet Home. Just like always." He took all of his clothes off beside the boxers and crawled into the large king sized bed. He didn't want to resort back to cutting his arms for some sort of comfort so not doing anything but lazing around should give him comfort.

Two days passed and a World Meeting was the next day when he saw who was hosting it he groaned. Fanfuckingtastic it was his turn to host the damnable meeting! He lifted himself out of bed that day and dyed his hair an auburn colour and dressed in jeans and a button down shirt.

The room was completely quiet when he arrived and noticed he was earlier than usual. Oh well nobody is here so I'll just play candy crush while waiting. It took around 30 minutes for the first country to show up. He ignored Canada's attempts to speak to him and Matthew finally got fed up and screamed.

" I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU FUCKING HOSER WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO JUMP OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU! "

Alfred ignored the sharp pang that went through his heart and realized that Matthew's words were true. Who could love a fat slob like him? The dam broke and he began to sob and wail. Matthew had finally destroyed the Supernation of America. The countries filed in the room and one by one they laughed at the weeping man until England yelled for them to shut up. Alfred stood up out of his chair and used a Kleenex to wipe the tears away.

"Germany you can take over I'm never coming back find somebody else to be the personification of America." The sound of his voice stopped everybody in their tracks. What did America mean he was done? "Alfred I didn't what I said it's just..." Alfred's laughter echoed through the room " What do you mean Canada? You've won just like you always wanted. Just let me jump off that bridge okay?" He laughed at the other's faces and walked out of the door.

Alfred drove to the nearest bridge and got out of his car. He stepped onto the railing watching as the normal citizens around him stared with horrified looks on their faces. One brave man stepped closer to him to try to talk him off the railing." Kid I have no fucking idea what you're going through but what will your family say? Won't they miss you?" Alfred stared up at him with dulled blue eyes." My brother told me to jump because nobody will ever love me." He laughed hysterically and closed his eyes." My own fucking brother told me to die! I'm gonna jump now and I don't want anyone to feel bad for me." Alfred turned and leaped off the railing.

AN : Dun dun dun! What will happen next? I have no idea! XD Review, favourite, follow, and Littlered I'm bored!


End file.
